


Day Three - Boyfriend

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Volleyball, Writober, i feel like i've been tagging these really badly but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: There was a boy in Bokuto’s class that he hadn’t ever noticed before. It was nearing the end of Bokuto’s second year in university, apparently, it had taken a whole year to notice the handsome boy. Bokuto couldn’t help but steal glances at him, eyes wide and curious as he watched him pay attention to nothing but the professor and his computer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Day Three - Boyfriend

There was a boy in Bokuto’s class that he hadn’t ever noticed before. His black hair curled at the ends and his tired-looking eyes were framed by rectangular glasses. It was a big lecture room, and the boy had never sat near Bokuto. It was nearing the end of Bokuto’s second year in university, apparently, it had taken a whole year to notice the handsome boy. Bokuto couldn’t help but steal glances at him, eyes wide and curious as he watched him pay attention to nothing but the professor and his computer. 

It was nice to be able to watch him without the person in question realizing, but Bokuto also wanted to see his eyes, to study them, and memorize the color. He was strangely intrigued by the quiet, studious boy. He was both pretty and handsome, both slender and muscled. He held a calm air around him, one that seemed as if it couldn’t be broken by even the most chaotic being. Bokuto wanted to test that. He wanted to see if he could break that calm fa ç ade.

So when class eventually ended he went up to the quiet boy with curly hair and stuck out a calloused hand.

“Hey hey! My name is Bokuto Koutarou!” The boy looked up from his bag on the desk, face completely impartial. His eyes, which Bokuto could now see were blue, flitted between Bokuto’s face and his outstretched hand. Eventually, his hand rose to clasp Bokuto’s hand, and he noticed that his, too, were calloused. It made Bokuto wonder what he did to make them so similar to his own in that regard.

“Akaashi Keiji,” the boy replied, expression still blank. He was meeting Bokuto’s eyes, though, and Bokuto decided that he definitely preferred when Akaashi was looking at him as opposed to Bokuto studying him from afar. Akaashi withdrew his hand from Bokuto’s grip.

“Akaashi! Would you like to get a coffee with me?” Akaashi’s eyes widened just a fraction, and it gratified Bokuto to know he had caused a reaction in this quiet boy if only a minuscule one. 

“I have class,” he spoke flatly, his lack of emotion making Bokuto just a little less confident and his shoulder sagged just a tad. “But,” he continued and Bokuto’s back straightened again, “I don’t have anywhere to be at noon tomorrow.” Bokuto’s eyes brightened and his smile widened.

“Lunch, then!”

Bokuto may have just been seeing things, but he thought he saw just the barest hint of a smile.

~~~

Bokuto watched the ball soar through the air, watched as it was picked up and flew towards the setter’s position. He began to run, the multi-colored volleyball rebounding off Akaashi’s hands. He could see the ball at the top of the toss before it had even reached its peak and jumped, smashing the ball into the ground before the other team even had time to react.

“HEY HEY HEY!” He raised his arms triumphantly and grinned wide, the final set won by a landslide. Akaashi, his boyfriend, was grinning too, a rare expression to see on his face, but always a welcome one. He pulled Akaashi into a kiss, both of them still smiling.

“Get a room!” Shouted someone, and Akaashi, without breaking the kiss, flipped the man off. 

They walked home in the cold weather, both of them bundled in coats with hands stuck in pockets to keep warm. They leaned into each other as they walked, their breaths visible in the light of the setting sun. Bokuto suddenly grinned, and Akaashi, ever observant, noticed.

“What is it?” He asked, nudging Bokuto with an elbow.

“Oh, nothing.” Bokuto was still grinning and rested his head on top of Akaashi’s, “I was just thinking that I have the  _ best _ boyfriend.” Akaashi scoffed but smiled nonetheless. He hummed questioningly, Bokuto’s grin widened even further and he slipped his hand out of his pocket and into Akaashi’s coat pocket.

“But I’d rather have the best husband.” Akaashi’s eyes widened, feeling a cold sensation on his hand that he realized was a ring. They stopped walking.

It wasn’t a grand gesture by any means. It wasn’t a huge proposal and seemed like the complete opposite of what he expected from his loud boyfriend, but it was exactly what Akaashi would have wanted. He hadn’t exactly thought of who would propose, how they would do it, but he  _ did _ know that he wanted to marry his loud, sweet, kind, thoughtful, caring boyfriend.

“I can’t promise I’ll be the best husband, but I’ll definitely try.” Bokuto was almost jumping with joy with Akaashi’s words and pulled both of their hands out of Akaashi’s coat pocket and slid the ring onto Akaashi’s finger. Akaashi smiled softly, lifting his hand to study the band on his fourth finger. He looked away from his hand and up at Bokuto, kissing him lovingly and smiling wider.

They were both ready to be more than boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
